


Hide and Seek

by Peter_Rabbit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Giant Deceit Sanders, Giant/Tiny, Naga Deceit Sanders, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Roman is hiding in the woods from a deadly, monstrous naga! Actually.. wait, never mind, they're friends.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman Sanders &; Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> “This is your own fault. You knew what the consequences were.” for the prompt requests. You can use any characters you'd like, but here's the challenge, try and make it fluff. (Only if you want to of course, love your writing!)

Dolos slithered through the foliage. The fallen leaves crunching under his massive tail. His tongue poked out of his mouth as he sniffed for signs of life. The smallest hint of a human lingered in the air and he followed after the scent, smirking as it grew closer and closer. “I wonder what that delicious smell could be?”

A red flicker of heat out moved in the corner of his eye, and he heard the tiniest of giggles. He rolled his eyes. Roman was having too much fun with this exercise. He rounded the tree and easily surrounded the small human, looming over him. “Now look what we have here? You’re not very good at this, are you? Most people would have ran,” he said pointedly.

Roman was supposed to be learning how to dodge and avoid monsters in these woods, since they were much more likely to eat first ask questions later, however it was also supposed to help Dolos keep his hunting skills sharp. Not that Roman was helping with either, as he had found a single hiding place and stayed there. It wasn’t even a good hiding place, he was just crouching behind a tree.

“Oh, dear me! I’ve been caught by a savage beast! What shall become of me?” The human exclaimed overdramatically, posing as he did, before delving into a fit of giggles.

Dolos sighed and wrapped his hand around Roman and picked him up, “You’re not much… But you’d make a fine snack.”

“Oh, I am definitely a fine snacc,” he winked, not even trying to escape Dolos’ grasp.

Dolos gave him a flat look, only slightly ruined by the light blush dusting his cheeks. He held him up higher, above his open maw, slowly lifting his fingers one by one, “This is your own fault. You knew what the consequences were.“

"No! Please! I’ll do anything!” Roman begged, before breaking into loud laughter, “Pa- Pa- Please mister snake, don’t- don’t eeeat me!”

Dolos ignored him and let his last finger slip. For the first time Dolos saw fear in those brown eyes as he dropped down, a scream ripping through the air as his limbs flailed. He missed the naga’s mouth completely and landed in Dolos’ open hand. He could hear the human’s beating heart and his tongue poked out in interest despite himself.

“Holy Medusa, you had me worried for a second.” Roman’s breath came out in heavy huffs.

“Yes, well, you still haven’t learned that these woods are dangerous. You could get snatched up by something that isn’t me, and they will totally listen to your pathetic pleas,” Dolos explained, a little exasperated, “So why don’t we do this again- Properly, this time?”

“Do we have too?” Roman asked, “I have been running around for hours now!” He collapsed into a heap of laziness.

Dolos dumped him onto the ground and then gave him a toothy grin when he squawked in protest. “We have done this once, Roman,” Dolos answered, poking him in the chest, “It’s probably been twenty minutes, if that.”

“Hours!” Roman repeated loudly, and sprawled out on the forest floor. Bits of dirt and twigs were getting in his hair, which would result in lots of complaining later on. “I’m too weak to move, DD, you’re gonna have to carry me back to your cave.”

“You’re an amazing survivalist,” Dolos said sarcastically, “I’m sure you could survive the whole night out here.” He picked him up and set him on his shoulder.

Roman immediately sat up straight and held onto the shirt underneath him. “I know right! I’m amazing.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” Dolos hissed. He started crawling back home to his underground cave. It seemed Roman would have to learn the hard way that these woods were no place for a human. Until then, Dolos would do his best to keep a close eye on him. He didn’t want anything happening to his only friend after all.


End file.
